Plamo-Kyoshiro
is a 1982 manga belonging to the Gundam franchise, written by Hisashi Yasui and illustrated by Koichi Yamato. It was published from August 20, 1982 until December 17, 1986 in Comic BomBom magazine of Kodansha publishing house, receiving eventual reprints. This was the very first production of the Gundam franchise in its entire history, that showed idea of battles with customized Gundam Plastic Models. This idea has proven to be a very powerful concept, and has been used later in other productions of the franchise, such as Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G, Gundam Build Fighters and Gundam Build Fighters Try. Plot The manga is aimed to the audience of Plastic model fans., The story of Plato-Kyoshiro's is about Shiro Kyoda, a young man from Tamiya city and a student of the Bandai Elementary School. Shiro is great enthusiast of Plastic Models and Plamo Battles. Shiro's dream is to become the representative of Japan in the World Simulation Tournament and be able to fight in the finals in the Battle of Hobbytopia. In addition to that, the comic had original Mecha designs that gave rise to the series of Mobile Suit Variations and BB Senshi. Characters *Shiro Kyoda *Futoshi Kurata *Midori Kurata *Ken Maruyama *Koichi Kida *Tomita *Akira Yamane *Muraoka *Hiroshi Fujii *Iwaki Tetsuo *Sacky Takeda Plamo (Mobile Suits) Shiro's Side Gundam amuro shiro.png|RX-78-2 Gundam Shiro blue full armor.png|FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Heavy Shiro.png|FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam Perfect shiro.png|PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam Perfect gundam 3 shiro.png|PF-178 Perfect Gundam Mk-II Red warrior article.png|PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III musha gundam.png|Musha Gundam Sin título.png|Musha Gundam Mk II perfect.png|Musha Z'' Gundam (1) Mzusha horse.png|Musha Z Gundam (2) (With horse) Musha centaur especial.png|Musha ''Z Gundam Centaur Sepcial Original Zeta Shiro.png| Original Z''Gundam Guncarriershiro.png|Carrier Suit/Guncarrier Rival Side Perfect Jeongshiro.png|Perfect Zeong Perfect Zeong Mk-II|No Photo Available Dokurotipe2.png|Dokuro Type Zaku Double action geloog.png| Yoshimaru exclusive high mobility type Gelgoog (in action) FULL aRMORED zAKU.png|Full Armored Zaku (Perfect Zaku) PLamo Devil.png|Plamo Devil ZAKU VERNIER.png|Yamanobe Zaku (Zaku Vernier) DEVIL GUNDAM BLOD MARY.png|Devil Gundam (Bloody Mary) Wooden gundam.png|Wooden Gundam Semi Armored Gundam.png|Semi Armored Gundam Zakucanon.png|Zaku Cannon Plastic Models of other Franchises Xabungle for Shiro.png|Xabungle, from ''Combat Mecha Xabungle Votoms for Shiro.png|ATM Scoopedog, from Armored Trooper Votoms L- Gaim for Shiro.png|L-Gaim MkII from Heavy Metal L-Gaim Dougram for Shiro.png|Dougram, from Fang of the Sun Dougram Vifam_for_Shiro.png|Vifam, from Round Vernian Vifam Baldios for Shiro.png|Baldios from''Space Warrior Baldios'' Dunbine1 for shiro.png|Dunbine from Aura Battler Dunbine Bilbine for shiro.png|Bilbine from Aura Battler Dunbine Pazuzu for shiro.png|Pazuzu, from The Exorcist (movie) Production Notes Plamo-Kyoshiro was written by Hisashi Yasui and illustrated by Koichi Yamato. In 1981 Kodansha had released the first issue of its magazine Comic Bom Bom. At that precise moment, the publisher was planning to launch a manga adaptation of the Mobile Suit Gundam movies, but the publisher was unable to get Sunrise's authorization on time. As an alternative plan, the publisher contacted Hisashi Yasui to create a new series. That's how Plamo-Kyoshiro was born . In 1979 was released Mobile Suit Gundam , the first series of the Gundam franchise. In 1980 The toy company Bandai began to penetrate for the first time on the sale of plastic models , a hobby quite widespread in the world, but hardly known in Japan at that time. To publicize this new product, Bandai sponsored events and specialized magazines in the hobby of Plastic models along with other advertising techniques. The Plamo-Kyoshiro manga was created as a tool to publicize the plastic models that Bandai was launching at the time. The story of the Manga and the idea of Plamo Battles were concepts specially designed to arouse the interest of the readers for the hobby of Plastic models. In the manga, the characters appear buying plastic models of Gundam Series and from other famous anime series, TV series and feature films, as well as models of airplanes tanks and other models of vehicles to use them in the simulation. In addition, the characters appear customizing and creating their own original models of Vehicles and Robots. Apart from this, the characters can be seen using branded products from companies dedicated to the Plastic model industry and numerous references to famous companies, products and people related to this hobby. Media Manga The original edition had 15 volumes and was in publication from August 20, 1982 until December 17, 1986 in Comic Bom Bom magazine by Kodansha. In 1989 a Single Volume was published entitled Plamo-Kyoshiro-Musha Gundam Version; This volume deals with the episode in which the Musha Gundam appeared. In 1990 a second edition of 11 volumes was launched. In 1999 a 6-volume Deluxe edition was published. Between 2002 and 2004 an Economic Version of 13 volumes was published and in the year 2008 a paperback edition of 10 volumes was published. All the Plamo-Kyoshiro publications, from the original 1982 until the last of 2008 have all been published by Kodansha Publication History ;Original Issue 1982-1986 The volume numbers can be confirmed on the cover ;SPECIAL ISSUE ;Plamo-Kyoshiro Musha Gundam Version ;Reprint of 2008 The volume numbers can be confirmed on the cover Chapters *Episode 1: Gundam vs. Zaku *Episode 2: Gundam vs. Big Zam-Acguy *Episode 3: Gundam vs. Gouf *Episode 4: Rick Dom-Gelgoog Cannon vs. Cancer *Episode 5: Gundam vs. Zeong *Episode 6: Gundam vs. Agg *Episode 7: Tiger I vs. Magella Attack *Episode 8: F-15 vs. Tomcat *Episode 9: X-Wing vs. Core Booster List of Mobile Suits *Devil Change Gouf *Bloody Mary *Dokuro Zaku *Guncarrier *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam *Mobile Animal *Mobile Trooper *Musha Gundam *Musha Gundam Mk-II *Mush Zeta Gundam *OMAX-02 Zeong II *Original Zeta Gundam *PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III "Red Warrior" *PF-178 Perfect Gundam Mark II *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *Perfect Zaku *Perfect Zeong Mark II *RX-78-2 Gundam *Semi-armored Gundam *Triple Zeta Gundam *Wooden Gundam Sequels *'Shin Plamo-Kyoshiro' (1987–1988) - by Hisashi Yasui (Story), Koichi Yamato (Illustration) Related Products VideoGames ; SD Gundam G Generation Series *SD Gundam G Generation F (PlayStation) *SD Gundam G Generation F-IF (PlayStation) *SD Gundam G Generation NEO (PlayStation 2) *SD Gundam G Generation SEED (PlayStation 2) ; Another Century's Episode Series *Another Centurys Episode 3 THE FINAL (PS3) ; Gundam Extreme Vs. Series *Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost *Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost ; Gundam War *Gundam War :Colectible Card Game ''Toys, Figures and Models *''SD Gundam Cloth Musha MKII *''1/100 MG Perfect Gundam'' This is a Master Grade plastic model of the Perfect Gundam (パーフェクトガンダム, Pāfekuto Gandamu), the first model customized by that Shiro Kyoda. this model was released in 2003. the model includes a little statue of Shiro at 1/20 scale with some artwork from the manga related to the model. *''Plamo-Kyoshiro Tamashii'' Plamo-Kyoshiro Tamashii (プ ラ モ 狂 四郎 魂) is a small line of figures launched by Bandai in 2004. The Line is composed of 5 figures: The Perfect Gundam, Perfect Gundam III, Musha Gundam, Perfect Zeong, and a figure of Shiro Kyoda sitting in his simulation chair. The figure of Shiro includes two heads to place: one with his cap on and another with his helmet. Cover package tamashi shiro.png|Cover of the package Kyoshiro thamashii.png|Figures of the toy line *''Kyoshiro Maniax Mini Figures Vol.1 & 2'' *''Gundam Fix Figuration '' Gallery Shiroamurosenshihen.png|Shiro and Gundam (Artwork with Gundam the Origin Style) Plamo-Kyoshiro and Gundam Build Fighter art.jpg|Gundam Build Fighters Reference Shiro 2.png|Gundam Build Fighters TRY Reference Shiro building.png|Shiro Building Plamo (zaku) Shiro_Dougram.png|Shiro Building diorama shiro wiki.png|shiro in normal suit holding gundam model PLamo kyoshiro fixed by gundom.png|Shiro on FA-78-1 Gundam F.A. (green) Shiro oda.png|Shiro with Real Life Modeler Masahiro Oda kyowiki.png marking.png File:PLamo kyoshiro diorama.jpg|Diorama of Plamo Kyoshiro with the Musha Gundam MK II Manga Scans プラモ狂四郎 images.jpeg 1298247693839.jpg Plamo-Kyo Shiro3.jpg プラモ狂四郎 img404.jpg プラモ狂四郎 img429.jpg Full Armor Gundam Perfect Gundam II.jpg kyo_04.JPG Plamo-Kyoshiro scan 11.jpeg 1174395425 n.jpg Plamo-Kyoshiro scan 10.jpeg Plamo-Kyoshiro scan 12.jpeg Full Armor Zaku.jpg Plamo Majin.jpg Heavy Full Armor Arm.jpg C0192523 147127.jpg G-ROT Z-BAR GLINK.jpg C0192523 1471929.jpg C0192523 1465089.jpg Vernier.jpg Wooden.jpg ZZZ Triple Zeta.jpg Red Horse.jpg Perfect Gundam I II III.jpg H C M.jpg Plamo Kyoshiro Gundam.jpg Plastic Kyoshirou Maniacs MINI FIG VOL. 1.jpg Kyoshiro Maniax.jpg External Links *[http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/plamokyoshiro/index.htm Plamo-Kyoshiro on MAHQ] *[http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/puramokyoushirou.htm Gundam Comic Chronicle - Plamo Kyoshiro] * [https://web.archive.org/web/20160812230854/http://plamo.tripod.com/pm.html Perfect Plamo-Kyoshiro](In Japanese) * [http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/plamokyoshiro/index.htm Plamo-Kyoshiro on Mecha Anime Headquarters] * [http://web.archive.org/web/http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/content/top.php/1000002203 Plamo Kyoshiro on kodansha] * [http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/puramokyoushirou.htm Plamo Kyoshiro en Geocities] * [http://bonkurasu.animeblogger.net/2013/10/23/gundam-build-fighters-looking-back/ The Bonkurasu Brigade: history of Plamo Kyoshiro and secuels] (en inglés) *[https://odaircavichioli.wordpress.com/2013/03/11/plamo-kyoshiro/ Plamo Kyoshiro] on the Diario do Barao page. *List of Kyoshiro Robots on Yaplog 1, 2 y 3 on the Wayback Machine